dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Striped Dragon
|habitat1 = Forest |habitat2 = Jungle |color = White, blue, green, red or black with yellow stripes |nicknames = Stripe |artist1 = Vicats }} Striped Dragons were released on April 22, 2009, alongside Balloon, Daydream, Dorsal, Pink, Sunrise, Sunset and Whiptail Dragons. The Black colored Striped dragons were later added to the site on March 16, 2011, having been released alongside the Pillow and Swallowtail Dragons. Striped dragon shares its egg description with the Spitfire Dragon, albeit found in different biomes. The white variant of this dragon is often referred to as its "default color" due to being the only color that can be obtained in-cave or caveborn (CB). The white variant, however, can also result through breeding. The different colored variants of this dragon can be obtained by breeding a Striped dragon with other particular dragons that have strong colorations themselves. Below are detailed lists of what dragons can produce what color variants of Striped dragons during breeding. All Striped x Striped matings will produce a random color. There is no guarantee that breeding a Striped with another Striped of the particular color will produce offspring of the same color. Some dragons can produce multiple color variations when bred with a Striped dragon- which color is produced is random. Under Breed sort, Striped Dragons sort using their name. Within the breed, the order of the variants goes: white, blue, red, green, black. Official Dragon Descriptions Egg "This egg has brightly colored markings on it." Hatchling "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It spends its time pouncing on insects." Mature Hatchling "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It spends its time pouncing on insects. And look! It's grown its wings! It must be close to maturing and it is now covered in brightly colored stripes." Adult "Striped Dragons come in a dazzling array of colors, complimented by an intricate pattern of stripes. These bright colors and patterns help attract their favorite food, insects. Because their prey is so tiny, striped dragons must spend a large portion of their day eating. The color of the dragon is usually determined by the dragon's mate." Sprite Artist(s) *Vicats (All) Breeding Results A Striped dragon's colors are determined by its non-Striped parent: To Produce a White Striped You must breed a Striped with... Show/Hide Content *Aegis *Albino *Arcana *Aria *Arsani *Avatar of Change *Black Tea *Blacktip *Brimstone *Caligene *Chrono Xenowyrm *Coastal Waverunner *Dark Lumina *Deep Sea *Electric *Fell *Flamingo Wyvern *Floret Wyvern *Freckled *Frostbite *Garland *Geode *Gold *Gold-horned Tangar *Grave *Guardian of Nature *Harvest *Hellfire Wyvern *Hellhorse *Horse *Imperial Fleshcrowne *Kingcrowne *Khusa *Leodon *Lumina *Lunar Herald (Gold & Silver) *Mageia Xenowyrm *Magi *Magma *Monarch *Moonstone *Nhiostrife Wyvern *Nocturne (Day Form) *Omen Wyrm *Pillow *Pink *Purple *Pyro Xenowyrm *Radiant Angel *Ribbon Dancer *Ridgewing *Risensong *Rosebud *Script *Seasonal (Autumn) *Setsong *Shadow Walker *Shallow Water *Shimmer-scale *Silver *Sinomorph *Skysilk Dragon *Snow Angel (All variations) *Snow *Speckle-Throated *Soulpeace *Spitfire *Spotted Greenwing *Stone *Sunrise *Sunset *Sunsong Amphiptere *Swallowtail *Sweetling *Thunder *Tinsel *Tri-Horn Wyvern *Ultraviolet *Undine (Alt) *Valentine *Water Walker *Whiptail *White *Winter Magi *Witchlight *Wrapping-Wing *Yulebuck *Zyumorph (Jungle) To Produce a Blue Striped You must breed a Striped with... Show/Hide Content *Aether Wyvern *Anagallis *Astrapi Xenowyrm *Avatar of Creation *Azure Glacewing *Bleeding Moon *Blue-Banded *Blusang Lindwyrm *Bolt *Daydream *Falconiform Wyvern *Fire Gem (Blue) *Gemshard (Blue & Red) *Guardian *Ice *Lunar Herald (Blue) *Nocturne (Night Form) *Royal Blue *Sapphire *Seasonal (Winter) *Sinii Krai *Skywing *Solstice *Soulstone *Storm-Rider *Swallowtail *Tetra *Tsunami Wyvern *Two-Finned Bluna *Water *Waterhorse *Yellow-Crowned *Zyumorph (Desert) To Produce a Green Striped You must breed a Striped with... Show/Hide Content *Almerald *Anagallis *Black Capped Teimarr *Bright-Breasted Wyvern *Canopy *Copper (Green) *Dark Green *Fire Gem (Green) *Fever Wyvern *Floral-Crowned *Frilled *Gaia Xenowyrm *Gemshard (Green) *Green *Mint *Mistletoe *Neotropical *Olive *Plated Colossus *Ribbon Dancer *Seasonal (Spring, Summer) *Spinel Wyvern (Green) *Striped River *Terrae *Undine *Winter Magi *Zyumorph (Forest) To Produce a Red Striped You must breed a Striped with... Show/Hide Content *Aeon Wyvern *Antarean *Balloon *Bright-Breasted Wyvern *Brute *Candelabra *Carmine Wyvern *Cassare *Copper (Brown & Red) *Diamondwing *Fire Gem (Red) *Floral-Crowned *Gemshard (Blue & Red) *Heartseeker *Heartstealing *Holly *Lunar Herald (Bronze) *Mutamore *Pyralspite (All variations) *Red *Red-finned Tidal *Royal Crimson *Sunstone *Thalassa Xenowyrm *Winter Magi *Wrapping-Wing *Zyumorph (Coast, Volcano) To Produce a Black Striped You must breed a Striped with... Show/Hide Content *Avatar of Destruction *Black *Black Marrow *Carina *Cavern Lurker *Celestial *Desipis *Dorsal *Ember *Golden Wyvern *Nebula *Scimitar-wing Wyvern *Seragamma Wyvern *Spinel Wyvern (Violet) *Spirit Ward *Storm *Swallowtail *Sweetling (Alt) *Turpentine *Zyumorph (Alpine) Sprites Sprites No Longer In-Use Show/Hide Table Egg Sequence Encyclopedia Entry Trivia *Before the "Dimorphism" change on March 26, 2010, both genders of this dragon appeared as the male sprite. *Vicats admits there is a biological discrepancy between the dragon's somewhat-large size and main diet of insects.Cave Cast episode *Up to a couple of weeks after their release, Golden Wyverns would produce Blue Striped eggs when paired with a Striped. *During the first few hours of the initial release, it was possible to catch Blue, Red, and Green Striped dragons from the cave. This glitch was later fixed and all caught colored-caveborn eggs were then turned White. *The following dragons originally produced White Striped dragons through breedings, but were later assigned a color: Canopy & Nocturne dragons. **Before The Change, breeding a Ribbon Dancer to a Striped would result in a White Striped egg, but now it has the potential to result in a Green Striped egg. It is unknown if green is now the only result possible from this breeding pair. Additional Information *This species of dragon is known for being very lazy, rarely moving at all. *They are passive in nature, and their main diet consists of bugs and insects. *In terms of size, these dragons are around the size of a moderately-sized pony. References Category:Common Dragons Category:Dragon Types Category:Western Dragons Category:2009-04-22 Egg Flood release Category:Vicats Category:Forest Category:Jungle Category:2010-03-26 Dimorphism update Category:2011-03-16 Surprise! release Category:Neutral Element Dragons Category:Encyclopedia Entry